


I Miss You -  For Malcolm and Margaret

by Lady_Anaia_Lionel



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, IMY, i miss you meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anaia_Lionel/pseuds/Lady_Anaia_Lionel
Summary: This was a writing challenge given to me a while back called the I Miss You Meme. The person would give you a challenge to write how your character is handling the death of another one one year, five years, and ten years after their death. This meme bounced around a TON in the Dresden Files RP group.This is the prompt: Send me “I miss you” to know what my muse will say after 1 year, 5 years, then to 10 years after your muse’s death.





	I Miss You -  For Malcolm and Margaret

**_One Year_ :**

A little one sat on the ground at his father’s feet. Chewing on an over-sized toy wand with tooth marks denting it. Malcolm was knelt in front of the tombstone. Fingers brushing over it quietly before setting down flowers on the grave. Real ones this time. Autumn colored things and a little black cat plush, “Hey Maggie.” His voice was restrained. Holding back things he didn’t want to spill forth. Harry was there after all and he didn’t want to scare the little guy.

“I did it. I kept him alive. One year later and he is getting teeth and everything. Called me Dada yesterday.” So exhausted, that was what he looked like. A tired and sad smile showing, “I am sure you could do a much better job than me. I can’t remember half the things you taught me to get such good gigs. I get some, but it isn’t the same. I bet Harry will be smart though. Maybe he can be my little assistant and help me figure out how to do what you did.”

A look over to Harry and he gently pried the grass out of his hands, “Not the grass. You aren’t a bunny. Chew on your wand.” He reminded the little one who stared owlisly and started to get a quiver to his lip over being told not to do something.

Suddenly there was a wail from the little toddler and Malcolm moved to scoop him up. Only to get a little flailing arm to hit him in the eye. An off and Malcolm stood and started to pat the little guy’s back and bounce him. A sigh escaping, “I bet you wouldn’t have even let him touch the grass, huh?” He asked the stone over Harry’s wailing. After a long moment, Malcolm lifted something out of his shirt. A pentacle on a chain. He lifted it up and showed it to Harry, “Hey, Harry look. You can hold this.”

Harry blinked and sniffled before reaching out and picking the pendant out of his father’s hand before promptly starting to chew on it. Well… that worked, “That was your mom’s. She was a beautiful woman. When you get older, you can wear it. Hopefully chew on it less too.” He says softly. “I bet she is saying Happy Birthday to you right now, from where she is. I bet she is proud of how smart you are too.”

Content with the new chew toy that was the necklace, Malcolm looked to his wife’s grave. “I’m dressing him like a bunny today. Get it? A magician and a rabbit. I know it is terrible….” He laughed weakly. “How did you ever put up with me, Maggie?” A few tears escaped and he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “I love you, and I am sure Harry does too. Sorry I wasn’t there when I should have been.”

 

**_Five Years_ :**

“Daddy, do you think mommy will like this?” A little boy dressed up in a star wars costume. That was to say, he was dressed up in a little beige robe with a plastic light saber in hand and a bucket in the other hand. In his arms he had a black plush kitty and some flowers that looked like they were picked from a yard on the way there.

Malcolm nodded, “Of course, Harry. I am sure your mother would love anything you brought her.” He motioned to the grave stone and watched as Harry carefully shuffled forward and set down the Flowers and stuffed kitty. It seemed there was a collection started there. Malcolm was careful to make sure they had been taken in when Harry was asleep and put back every year so they didn’t get ruined. The flowers though seemed to never leave. As if they started taking to that spot.

“Daddy, what was Mommy like?” Harry asked, bit eyes showing brightly, nearly obscured by messy brown bangs. He was going to need a hair cut soon.

“Well, Harry, your mommy was a very smart woman. One who knew how to do so many amazing things.” Malcolm answered with a warm smile. A ruffle of that brown hair, idly trying to smooth it out from his eyes. “She helped take care of me when I was sick, and helped me be a better magician. Best thing of all, she could love a whole lot. Just had to trust you.”

“Once you had her trust, she was the most loving person ever. You had her trust right away because you are just a good person like that. She loved you right from the start.” A warm smile as his son just seemed to be full of wonder.

“Did Mommy know how to do magic like you?”

That made Malcolm laugh, “I suppose she did, but much better. Far better. She was my assistant a few times. When you are older, you can be my assistant too.”

“Can I?” Harry burst into joy and looked at the stone, “Mommy! Daddy said I can be an assistant like you were! I am going to be an assistant like you!” He bounced up and down, causing the bucket he held to bounce.

“Whoa there, Harry. You have to be a little older, and a little more practice. I tell you what…” Malcolm knelt down and looked at the tombstone as if asking permission and then looked at Harry, “I am sure your Mother would want you to have this.” He pulled the chain off of his neck and moved to loop it around Harry’s neck, “That is your mother’s. Call it something of a good luck charm. I am sure with that, you will be able to do anything. Including being my assistant. Consider it a birthday gift, from your Mom.”

There was just such a bright smile on his face and Harry spun around and moved forward carefully and hugged the tombstone, “Thank you, Mommy. I will be a great assistant just like you! I love you, Mommy.” A little kiss planted on the stone and he carefully stepped back beside his daddy and shifted the bucket into the lightsaber hand and held his hand up to his daddy, “Can we go trick or treat?”

“Of course, tell your mother goodbye.” Malcolm said with a soft smile, his larger calloused hand taking the tiny one into his. He was showing signs of already becoming tall and gangly.

Harry nodded and called back, “Goodbye Mommy! Happy Halloween!”

A soft smile shown and Malcolm also called back, “Goodbye, Maggie. We have one heck of a kid. He is doing you proud.”

 

 

**_Ten Years_ :**

Harry stood there quietly, a gangly thing at ten years old. A black cat plush in one arm with some picked flowers and a plastic cheap wand from a set in another. He carefully set the things down at each grave and looked at them quietly.

Two parents, one he didn’t know at all except for what his dad had told him. One he lost too soon. There was a fidgeting as he adjusted his shirt. He really wasn’t supposed to be there, but he had run off again. By now he was sure they knew where he was going every Halloween. Trick-or-treaters were everywhere. It wasn’t as if he was alone out there, right?

He was in a set of robes. Rather it looked like a bathrobe and a plastic lightsaber. Close enough to a jedi, right? It had been a last minute thing. “Hey Dad.” He said softly and added, “Hey Mom. I… I had to make sure I saw you both. I know I am not supposed to… but that is what you always did. I always came here.”

After a long time he looked over his shoulder, nervous, “I should go before I get in trouble. I…” He looked at both and finally blurted, “I love you.” And then he ran off, leaving the pair alone.

**Author's Note:**

> best source i could find says harry was born on 1974 and the first star wars came out in 1977


End file.
